1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modification to a Java program for a Web server that has a function of a Java servlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of Java (a trademark of Sun Microsystems, Inc. in the U.S.A.) technologies that are program languages of Sun Microsystems, Inc. is the Java servlet that is used for a Web server. When executing a program using a Java servlet, a hypertext that is an HTML file written by a hypertext markup language (HTML), i.e., a description language for displaying a Web page responding to a request from a World Wide Web browser (a WWW browser) can be generated, and the hypertext can be transmitted to the WWW browser.
This program includes mainly business logic, screen generation (drawing) logic and control logic. The business logic performs an application process such as user authentication. The screen generation logic is related to a structure such as Web page designing and generates an HTML file in accordance with a result of the process by the business logic. Therefore, performing this program can generate an HTML file for displaying a Web page having contents responding to instructions of each user. Namely, a dynamic Web page having unfixed contents can be provided to each user.
Utilizing this Java servlet having the above-mentioned feature, many providers have opened sites for providing services (such as on-line shopping or information search) by Web to network users.
These providers should design a structure for performing application processes (such as user authentication, selection of goods, accounting and searching) when opening sites utilizing the Java servlet, as well as a Web page. Since a lot of labor is required for these works, they usually ask programmers who are capable of Java programming to make the business logic and the control logic, and also ask Web designers to make the screen generation logic.
Programmers and Web designers should make these logic with Java codes or JSP (Java Server Pages) so that these logic work on a servlet engine.
In order to carry out the work utilizing Java efficiently, a technique is proposed for defining each screen and a servlet by one to one relationship as described in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-344105.
However, since a high technology skill is required for the work utilizing Java or JSP, creation and modification of the screen generation logic are still very difficult for Web designers even if the technique described in the above-mentioned document is utilized.
Accordingly, after opening a site, a lot of hours may be consumed for updating Web pages in the site so that update of Web pages may be delayed. Otherwise, the program may contain bugs so that smooth management of the site becomes difficult.